


Rogue Agency

by perrythedeer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bullet wound, Ferb is hurted, Gun Violence, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: His team betrayed him, how could-
Comments: 3
Kudos: 236





	Rogue Agency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Platypus Gone Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492429) by [TheSpiderWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiderWriter/pseuds/TheSpiderWriter). 



For, gods sake.

The platypus hadn’t even put on his hat, it was nearly one in the morning, what was happening, why was this happening. All he heard was screaming and Lindas voice saying to ‘get out of her house’ and he was up faster than he could properly think.

It went by in a rush, the gunshots, the fact Perry saw the OWCA badges on these people, it clicked.

His boys were considered a threat thanks to the things they had built. _Somebody_ was going to die for this. Someone was going to have to fucking pay. He- he couldn’t focus on that, he was rushing Linda and Lawrence out the back door, telling them to run to Isabellas house, get her car, meet him at the block down the street.

And then he had his own gun out, ready to do anything to defend his family, as always, it’d always had been like that.

Why was this happening. The boys were _nine_ , they couldnt hurt anybody, Phineas could barely emotionally hurt someone without breaking down apologetically.

A scream broke from the basement. The panic room. Perry looked at the ajar rug and thrown open trapdoor, and slid down the ladder without a second thought. The basement was dark, but he could clearly see the outline of somebody staring down the hole.

He tackles them.

He’s covered in blood.

He’s got a long cut in his arm and he is ignoring it as much as he can, perks of being trained for this kind of stuff. But Ferb got shot, in the stomach, and Phineas got grazed quite a bit, for god’s sake where was Candace. Perry rushed back up the ladder, put Ferb in his brothers arms and told Phineas to run, run to the block, don’t look back, if he hears anything than _hide_ and _don’t fucking move._

And Perry is searching the house. He finds Candace in the garage, holding onto a teddy bear tightly and staring at nothing with a broken look on her face.

His heart hurts.

This was his fault, not paying attention to his family. He- couldn’t protect them all quick enough. God- where would they even go?

He picks up Candace and runs to meet with the family, hopping into the car and shoving Lawrence out of the drivers seat. He’s racing down the road. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t think, can’t think, don’t quit moving, don’t _fucking stop Perry the platypus you are a secret fucking agent improvising is your WHOLE deal COME ON_

He turns a sharp corner, doubles back, until he’s sure he lost whoever may have been following, and he stops two blocks away from a certain place, placing dynamite in the car and telling his family to run as fast as they can towards the big T-shaped building.

He sets it off. He’s blown back by the blast, knocked down, but he’s taken enough explosions to get right back up, despite the pain, the smoke in his eyes, his contacts are probably fucked up now, god dammit. He’s still covered in OWCA agents blood, its. He. His _team_ everything , nothing could be left of them. and he knows exactly how to dispose of them. He shoves them into the elevator and takes a quick machine from his hat, one of Doofs inators.

He hits the items, and they vaporize.

Instantly.

and he clicks the red button on the inator, dropping it before joining his family in the elevator. It explodes as the door closes, and Perry leans against the elevator wall, panting and evaluating everyone.

Linda looked exhausted, she was leaning on Lawrence, who carried Ferb. Lawrence looked worried out of his mind, and his hands were slick and red with his sons blood, face wet with fresh and old tears. Ferbs stomach was bleeding too much, his shirt was coated in it, Perry feels a shiver run through him, his job isn’t done. He had to save one of his kids. He doesn’t know if he can do that-

Fuck that thought. He’s had medical training, he’s a secret agent, he’s saved dying people before and he can do it again.

Candace is holding her teddybear still, one arm wrapped weakly around Phineas, who had his brothers blood on him, and Perrys, from when the agent had grabbed him. Phineas, looks bad, some kind of broken mental state, staring off into space… he’ll handle that later.

The elevator stops, and Perry is pushing them all out the doors, down the hall, and Perry simply knocks on the door, he didn’t have the key, lost it before this mess. He hears footsteps and thanks the stars, waiting for the door to open.


End file.
